


Twisted High in the Sky

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story based in the universe of the movie Sky High. Danny has x-ray vision and Lacey can read minds. They use their abilities to turn each other on before finding an empty storage room in which to relieve their sexual frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted High in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've watched the movie Sky High, so I'm sure there's probably some stuff that's off, not that I mention much about the movie. For those who haven't seen it, it's just about a high school that's for teenagers with superpowers. They go there to learn how to be super heros. You don't need to have seen the movie to understand the story. It's pretty much just smut. Sorry for the grammatical errors. I wrote and posted this relatively fast (at least for me).

It's their last period of the day, which of course makes it feel like their longest. Danny Desai and Lacey Porter are seated across from each other at the lecture hall table, pretending that the professor has their undivided attention. Professor Medulla is lecturing on some topic that should be of interest, but is made dry by his monotone voice as he reads from the textbook on the podium.

Danny turns away from the front of the classroom to look toward his girlfriend seated across from him. She's scribbling in her notebook being the ever perfect student everyone knows her to be. He, on the other hand, has nothing but doodles draw in the margin of his pages. He's less the model student she is, but passes his classes all the same. His eyes roam over her watching the way her fingers flex as she moves her pen. They travel up her arm and shoulder to her face. Her eyebrows are scrunched up in concentration, and Danny smiles softy at the cute expression.

Already distracted by her, he chooses to continue his examination, eyes moving down her neck to the pink sweater she's wearing. It's his favorite color on her, accenting her brown skin so well. Deciding to make his exploration more interesting he revs up his power looking beyond her sweater to the lace bra that lies underneath. That's when he hears her voice in his head.

"Danny!" It causes him to jerk in his seat, eyes blinking before moving up to meet hers. She has an eyebrow raised and her lips are pursed. "You should be taking notes! The midterm is next week!" She's still hunched over her portion of the table; pen clenched tightly in her hand, doing her best to hide how much his gaze has affected her. She should be use to his intense stare and superpower by now, having been with him for several months, but his eyes still have the ability to ignite her passion.

"Yeah, but there's something else I'd rather concentrate on," he thinks, knowing she can hear him loud and clear. Lacey sits back in her chair, note taking all but forgotten, and takes a deep breath to calm herself as she feels his eyes move against her skin. She knows that he's using his abilities again.

"That's a pretty bra you're wearing, Lacey. Did you put that on for me?" he asks in his head, smirking at her pointed, seemingly disapproving, stare. "I appreciate the effort, but I'm more interested in what's underneath the bra." He amps up his power, pushing through to glimpse at her bare flesh hidden beneath her clothes. The sight of her firm breast greets him and he smiles. Her harden nipples are a giveaway of her arousal.

"Wow, Lace, your nipples are so hard for me." Lacey flushes, twisting in her seat as she looks away. She adjusts the collar of her sweater, hoping to cool herself as the temperature in the room rises to uncomfortable levels. "I want to suck on them. I wish I could pull your sweater off right here in front of everyone and taste them. I love the way your skin feels against my tongue. Nothing tastes like you do, Lacey." She bites her lip to keep from moaning, shuddering at the words she hears from his mind before glancing around the room to make sure no one is paying attention. None of the other students are any the wiser, all too caught up in their boredom and staring at the clock to notice Lacey's discomfort.

"Lacey," Danny thinks, drawing her attention back to him. "Your nipples aren't the only things I want to taste." She watches as his gaze moves downward, clearly focusing in on her crotch. She presses her bare knees together even though she knows it won't stop his penetrating gaze.

His smirk broadens at her reaction, "It's been too long since I've stroked and licked my pussy." His mind flashes to the last time they were together, sending her pictures of her supine body on his bed, his head buried between her legs as she screamed out his name. This time Lacey is unable to stop the moan from passing through her lips, remembering the intense pleasure he had given her that day. Luckily for her it coincides with the ringing of the bell, and the students, hurrying to leave the classroom, remain unaware of her predicament.

Danny packs up his things as he watches Lacey pull herself together. She hastily follows, hands shaking as she shoves her notebook and pen into her purse. Danny walks around the table to stand at her side. She glares at him then takes his hand, pulling him out of the classroom. He follows willingly, amused by her agitation.

Lacey brings him down the hallway, discretely looking around before shoving him into the first storage closet she finds. She locks the door, dropping her purse to the floor to jump him, literally placing her hands on his shoulders and jumping in the air for his arms to catch her.  He does easily enough, and once she's secure in his arms she kisses him deeply, wrapping both her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Danny returns the kiss, sucking on her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth to caress across her palate, moaning as she grinds into his growing erection. Turning around, Danny places her on top of a low cabinet, freeing his hands to unbutton her cardigan. When he's finished he pushes up the tank top she's wearing underneath and pulls aside her bra, freeing her breasts. He grabs one in each hand, gently squeezing before breaking the kiss to lower his mouth to her nipple, sucking deeply.

Lacey moans loudly, unable to contain her pleasure. Danny stops to look up at her, "You have to be quiet, Lace. Someone could hear us. Later on you can scream as loud as you want." He pictures her naked in his bed, ass up as he pounds into her vagina from the back, taking her doggy style. He rolls her nipples between his index fingers and thumbs, cock twitching and becoming fully erect at the image and sight before him.

Lacey nods her head, again biting her lip to keep quiet. "Good girl," he says, before kissing her top lip and returning to his task. He continues teasing her breasts until Lacey becomes restless, pushing at his shoulder to spur him on.

Moving back to kiss her, Danny places his hand on her thighs, running his palms up her skirt until he reaches the edge of her panties. She lifts her ass up from the cabinet and he pulls the underwear down, exposing her moist vulva to the air. Unbeknownst to her, Danny shoves the panties into his back pocket before returning to her body.

Lacey moans quietly as he trails the tips of his fingers between her lower lips, teasing her clitoris before moving down to slip one digit inside of her. His mouth has moved to her neck, kissing and licking along the junction.

"Danny," she whines softly, pushing on his shoulders, wanting his mouth further down her body. He smiles following her direction, coming to a crouch in front of her spread legs. He wraps one arm around the underside of her thigh, hand coming to rest on her mons pubis as the other moves to spread her lips. He licks along the path his fingers previously traveled, gathering her moisture on his tongue before sucking lightly on her clitoris. Lacey bites her fist to keep from moaning too loudly.

Confident that Lacey will keep her outbursts quiet, Danny focuses in on his task, dragging his tongue down to enter her body as his thumb strokes her clitoris. His other thumb strokes along her perineum occasionally applying pressure to her anus for added sensation. The thrusts of his tongue increase in speed as Lacey's hips move against his face, seeking additional pleasure. Soon the onslaught of sensations is too much for her and she orgasms, thighs tightening around his head as her body quakes. She's thankfully quiet in her release, having kept her fist balled in her mouth.

Relaxing back against the wall behind the cabinet her hand slips from her mouth and Lacey tremors slightly, coming down from her orgasm induced high. Danny watches her as he slips on the condom he conveniently packed away in his wallet, after having undone his jeans. He steps closer, again running his palms against her thighs before pressing his cock onto her vulva.

Lacey slowly opens her eyes, smiling seductively as she straightens up to wrap an arm around his shoulder. Her free hand moves to gasp his cock, guarding it into her body as he pushes forward. They both gasp as he slowly enters her, Danny from the tightness of the channel that surrounds him and Lacey from the girth that stretches her open.

Once completely inside, Danny pauses a moment, allowing her to adjust before beginning to shallowly thrust inside her body. As her hips move to meet his, Danny's thrusts become more aggressive, his hands moving to cradle her ass as he grunts softly in her ear. Lacey's nails dig into the back of his sweater as she bites down on his shoulder to quiet the impending screams. Danny registers the pain of her teeth and grunts louder shoving more forcefully into her body, leaning forward as he seeks his release.

Wanting to ensure that she comes with him, he lays one hand on the cabinet next her, momentarily slowing down his thrust as he uses his free hand to guide hers down to her clitoris. They rub the nub in unison before Lacey takes over, moaning as Danny continues the brutal pace he previously set. Both his palms are flat on the cabinet as he thrusts into her body, muffling his groans in her shoulder. He feels her walls clench around his penis and knows that she is coming, screams silenced by her mouth on his body. Danny tries to hold out, straining as he continues to thrust against her convulsing flesh, but soon she pulls him under, his semen filling the condom in long spurts.

They both remain silent, each using the other's body weight to keep themselves upright, occasionally kissing and petting the other, until they're disturbed by the sound of Danny's cell phone. He has received a text message. Reluctantly he pulls away from Lacey, lifting his jeans to check his phone.

"Shit! I'm late for soccer practice," he yells, spurred into action by his panic he scrambles to make himself more presentable, pulling on his jeans, zipping them up and buckling his belt. He then turns to Lacey, pulling her skirt down and lifting her from the cabinet to stand on her feet. She is wobbly on her legs, and grabs his shoulders for balance before finding her footing. "Sorry, Lace. I have to go. I'll call you after practice." He kisses her cheek, grabs his book bag, and runs from the room, being sure to close the door behind him.

Lacey still dazed from their sex and her stellar orgasms, stands in place for a few minutes, willing for her mind to clear of the sexual fog. It takes a while, but eventually her brain again begins to function and she picks up her purse. Smoothing down her skirt, she looks around the room to ensure that either of them has forgotten anything when she realizes she isn't wearing any underwear. She searches the floor, but her panties are nowhere in sight. Leaning against the cabinet and rolling her eyes upwards, she realizes where they've gone.

"Damn it! He stole another pair. At this rate I won't have any left," she laughs to herself, already planning a trip to the mall for lingerie and plotting to find out what he does with the stolen underwear as she exits the storage room.


End file.
